


Laughter and Questions

by Bethalous



Series: Agents of the Universes [17]
Category: Eureka, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Laughter, Leonard What Are You Saying, M/M, Questions, Science Experiments, Slip up, going wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethalous/pseuds/Bethalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan has been isolated with another of Jack's friends. This is quite possibly becoming a trend. For some reason that's  funny thought. He really needs to get out of this room, and McCoy is not helping matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter and Questions

He was sure he was either high or drunk. High was more likely seeing as it was a canister exploding and covering them in this dust that had gotten them isolated. Nathan had the fleeting thought that this was the second accident he had had with one of Jack’s friends and he hoped that a trend wasn’t beginning to form before he started laughing again at the colours swirling in front of his eyes. McCoy wasn’t doing much better, having collapsed into giggles with his head in Nathan’s lap.

“Why are we here?” McCoy suddenly asked with surprising clarity.

“Boom,” Nathan explained and they both began laughing again. It took them several minutes to stop and then they just sat side by side trying to breathe again.

“Jack’s told me about you,” McCoy said randomly and Nathan raised an eyebrow at him.

“He has? What’s he said?” Nathan asked curiously. Jack hadn’t spoken to him about his friends but it now seemed that the reverse wasn’t true. He took a deep breath to quell the urge to start sniggering but he ended up pulling a stupid face and making McCoy hysterical. This meant it took at least 5 minutes before McCoy was ready to answer his question.

“That you’re really smart but an asshole.”

“Oh,” Nathan said, not finding that at all humorous. In fact, it left an ache in his chest that caused tears to begin forming in the corners of his eye.

“Why are you crying?” McCoy asked, his voice confused.

“I thought he loved me,” Nathan whispered, tears now streaming down his cheeks. To find out that this was how the man he cared for most saw was beyond painful.

“He does. You can still be an asshole though.” McCoy spoke in a tone that suggested what he was saying was completely obvious and that Nathan was being stupid.

“Really?” Nathan’s voice came out higher than was natural and overflowing with hope.

“Uh, duh,” McCoy said. “I thought you were meant to be a genius. That’s what Jack said; that you’re his genius.”

Nathan began beaming and, after giving him a bemused glance, McCoy joined him. Then they started laughing again. 

“When are we going to be allowed out?” McCoy asked. Time was passing slowly and he was beginning to become bored. Everything was also starting to seem a lot less funny that it had half an hour ago.

“When they find a cure,” Nathan explained simply, fiddling with the button on his shirt cuff. He too was starting to resent being stuck in the isolation unit.

“Spock’ll find one,” McCoy said confidently. “He won’t just leave me here.”

“How do you know that?”

“He loves me,” McCoy stated, no preamble or hesitation to his reason.

“But how do you know that he does?” Nathan wasn’t sure why he was pushing the subject but it somehow seemed important. McCoy frowned at him, and Nathan got the impression that the doctor was once again questioning his intelligence. He would have bristled at the silent implication but he wanted to know how McCoy could be so certain in everything he said.

“He chose me,” McCoy answered, his voice strangely soft.

“What do you mean?”

“He could have walked away from me and made a life with someone else but instead he chose me. If he didn’t love me, he wouldn’t have done that.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not the logical choice,” McCoy said with a small smile and Nathan didn’t question him any further. He wasn’t sure where logic came into it but McCoy was obviously firmly bonded to this Spock.

“Wait! Who’s Spock?”

When Eureka’s scientists finally found the cure and managed to administer it – there had been an issue with getting McCoy to accept the injection (“Damn it man, I’m a doctor, not a pincushion!”) – the two men were relived to find their loved ones waiting for them. McCoy smiled warmly at his partner and took his hand but beyond that made no further show of their relationship. Nathan watched them from his place by Jack’s side, his arm wrapped firmly around his sheriff’s waist. They were an odd couple, like Sherlock and Lestrade, one stoic and one dynamic but they worked. Nathan could now see the devotion on Zachary’s face. It was hidden, like all of his emotions, but every time he looked at McCoy, his eyes lit up exponentially. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jack’s voice asked softly. Nathan smiled down at him and said, just as softly, “That you have some incredible friends.” Jack beamed at the compliment and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“I know.”


End file.
